Hot Chocolate
by lilyxoxoscorpius
Summary: Four people in the Potter household can't sleep on Christmas morning.


It was early Christmas morning in the Potter household when four figures snuck downstairs. Teddy, James, Albus and Lily couldn't sleep, it was Christmas morning for Merlin's sake! What's so weird about them being up? Well for one Teddy the eldest is 36, James 29, Albus 28 and Lily 26. Their spouses, children were all upstairs all snug in their beds.

"You know we have to wake them up." Albus yawned.

"That would be cruel." Lily said placing a hand on her swollen abdomen.

"Lily what kid are you two on?" James rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Lily laughed "We didn't expect to have twins! This is only baby number four." She smirked.

"Oh yes that's reasonable." Teddy smirked.

"Shut up!" Lily chucked the kitchen towel at him.

"Anyone up for hot chocolate?" Albus asked.

Lily and James exchanged a look "Hot! Hot!"

Albus caught on quickly "Ooh, we got it!"

Teddy joined next "Hot! Hot! Hey, we got it!"

All four grabbed a wooden spoon and began to sing "Hot! Hot!  
Say, we go it!Hot chocolate!"

Albus put a pot onto boil with water and milk. "Hot! Hot! Oh, we got it!  
Hot! Hot!  
So, we got it!  
Hot! Hot!  
Yo, we got it!  
Hot chocolate!"

Lily hopped onto the counter and tapped it with her spoon "Here, we've only got one rule:  
Never ever let it cool!  
Keep it cookin in the pot," she added the Honeydukes coco powder to the milk water. "You've got- Hot choc-o-lat!"

Teddy laughed and began to play a pot "Hot! Hot! Ooh, we got it! Hot! Hot! Hey, we got it!"

James danced around the Hot! Hot! Say, we got it! Hot chocolate! Hot! Hot! Oh, we got it! Hot! Hot! So, we got it! Hot! Hot! Yo, we got it! Hot chocolate!"

Lily laughed and smiled "Here, we only got one rule:  
her brother sang the back up (Here, we only got one rule:)  
Never ever let it cool!  
(Never ever let it cool!)  
Keep it cookin in the pot,  
Soon, ya got hot choc-o-lat!"

Teddy started banging on the pots and pans that hung down from the ceiling using them as a drum for the drum solo. Lily got off the counter and began to dance. James took her in his arms and the two started swing dancing together. While the four danced around upstairs Amanda, Taylor, Victorie, and Scorpius woke up to find their spouses missing. Sirius, Diana, Nicholas, Jonathan, Remus, Fabian, Gideon and Ryan woke to the smell of hot chocolate. Harry and Ginny laughed snuggling deeper under the covers knowing what their children were doing. "I blame you for buying that film." Ginny smiled at her husband.

Back in the kitchen the singing had continued "Hot! Hot! Ooh, we got it! Hot! Hot! Hey, we got it! Hot! Hot! Say, we got it! Hot chocolate!"

Lily beat on a few pots "Hot! Hot! Oh, we got it! Hot! Hot! So, we got it! Hot! Hot! Yo, we got it! Hot chocolate!"

James took over the next part the other backing him up "Here, we only got one rule:  
(Here, we only got one rule:)  
Never ever let it cool!  
(Never ever let it cool!)  
Keep it cookin in the pot,  
Soon, ya got hot choc-o-lat!"

Teddy took the next part "Hot! Hot! Hey, we got it! Hot! Hot! Whoa, we got it! Hot! Hot! Yeah, we got it! Hot! Hot! Whoa, we got it! Hot! Hot! Hey, we got it! Hot! Hot! Whoa, we got it! Hot! Hot! Yeah, we got it! Hot! Hot! Whoa, we got it!"

Little did the four know, but their spouses were now standing in the doorway watching them. Victorie, Amanda and Taylor all had their hands placed firmly over their mouths to keep from laughing to hard. Scorpius just stood there shaking his head, but he did have a big smile on his face.

Lily laughed and put the spoon up to her mouth like a microphone "Hot! Hot! Yeah, we got it! Hot! Hot! Whoa, we got it! Hot! Hot! Yeah, we got it! Hot! Hot! Yeah, we got it! Hot! Hot! Yeah, we got it! Hot! Hot! Whoa, we got it! Hot! Hot! Yeah, we got it!"

All four beat on the pans in sync until they heard the timer go off and all at once, including their spouses, shouted "Hot chocolate!" taken aback they turned and saw them. Their children had even joined the festivites.

"Mum?" Fabian and Gideon stared at Lily.

"Dad?" Jonathan looked at his father confused.

"Daddy!" Diana giggled.

"Wow." Sirius said shaking his head.

"We have crazy parents." Remus said.

"Hot chocolate!" Ryan sang dancing in his footie pajamas. All the adults looked at him and began to laugh.

Harry and Ginny walked downstairs and watched their youngest grandchild dance around. "What's going on?" Ginny asked.

"Happy Christmas mum!" the kids all said.

"We made hot chocolate." Lily giggled. "And thought it'd be fun to sing."

"Yes, dear we heard you."

"I blame dad, he bought the blasted movie!" Teddy laughed.

"Hey you loved it when you were younger." Harry defended.

"I know." Teddy smiled.

"Where's Nick?" Scorpius asked.

"He's still sleeping." Jonathan said exchanging a glance with Fabian and Gideon who smiled along with Sirius and Remus.

"Why do I have a feeling he's fallen victim to a Marauders prank?" Lily asked rubbing her temples.

"Lily, Jon is 8!" Teddy said. "And Remus 5!"

"Yes and mine are 5, too." Lily smirked.

"They have Marauder parents what do you expect." Scorpius smirked ruffling his boys hair.

While the adults were all talking they weren't paying attention to little Ryan. Sensing that no one was watching he walked into the sitting room and sat in front of the tv "On peese." Harry had bewitched it so the grandkids could watch things, that were approved, without asking. "Polar Press peese." he smiled.

All aboard! All aboard!  
Tickets please, tickets  
Well, you coming?

It's a magic carpet on a rail  
Never takes a rest  
Flying through the mountains and the snow  
Ride for free and join the fun  
(You can ride for free)  
If you just say yes!  
Cause that's the way things happen  
On the Polar Express

"Wait do you guys hear that?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." her brothers looked at her and smiled. Running to the living room they sat in front of the tv.

"Hey what about presents?!" Jonathan cried.

"Jon!" Victorie scolded.

"Come on, dears. We'll watch the movie then open presents."

Walking into the sitting room they watched until Lily, Teddy, James and Albus shouted. "HOT CHOCOLATE!"

* * *

A/N: I'm in a Chrismtas mood, don't know why it's still 2 months and 15 days away! Not that I'm counting hahaha!!


End file.
